


Pokemon A Different Journey Hoenn Arc Advanced Generation

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Get The Show On The Road

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday April the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Joshua,May and Professor Birch.  
May got a nonshiny female Torchic from Professor Birch and she nicknamed her Brynlee.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Blaire my Shiny Plusle got better from her illness and she's sleeping peacefully in the Luxury Ball.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Ruin With A View!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Professor Alden and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. There's No Place Like Hoenn

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday April the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Caroline,Max and Norman.  
Max got a nonshiny female Treecko and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sarah.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. You Can Never Taillow

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met up with Brock again and he showed off the Pokemon Forretress.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Taillow and he nicknamed the Pokemon Spencer.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. In The Knicker Of Time

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday April the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Nicholai and we helped him out.  
Ash caught an Ultra Shiny female Azurill and he nicknamed the Pokemon Aubrey.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. A Poached Ego

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We stopped the poacher Nico and he got arrested by Officer Jenny.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Nurse Joy walked over to Ash and she gave him a Dive Ball.  
Ash looked at the note attached to it and he smiled.  
This is Samantha my Staryu.  
Please take really good care of her.  
She prefers to be called Sammy.   
I sent you a Water Stone so that she can evolve.   
Love Misty.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Tree's A Crowd.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday April the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Brendan Birch and we met Zinnia.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Treecko and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sorrel.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Tail With A Twist

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Emerald and we met Ruby.  
We met Sapphire and we met Wally.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Taming of the Shroomish

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday April the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Alex and we helped him out.  
Max caught a nonshiny female Shroomish and he nicknamed the Pokemon Bridget.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. You Said A Mouthful!

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Anthony and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. A Bite To Remember!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Katrina and we helped her out.  
Max caught a nonshiny male Mightyena and he nicknamed the Pokemon Morgan.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Lotad Lowdown

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Natalie,Nicole and Rita.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Brock caught a nonshiny male Lotad and he nicknamed the Pokemon Logan.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. All Things Bright and Beautifly

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Chaz and we met Janet.  
We met Mr. Contesta and we met Mr. Sukizo.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. All In A Day's Wurmple

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Forrest Franklin and we met Forrester Franklin.  
May caught a nonshiny female Wurmple and she didn't nickname her.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Gonna Rule The School

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 3rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Anita and we met Kenny.  
We met Roxanne and we met Tommy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Winner By A Nosepass

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We defeated Roxanne the Gym Leader and we got the Stone Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Stairway To Devon

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 4th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Mr. Stone and he fixed May's broken Pokenav.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
We tried to stop the Team Magma Grunt and he got away.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. On A Wingull and On A Prayer

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Mr. Briney and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Sharpedo Attack

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and we saved the Wild Sharpedo.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Brave The Wave

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Brawly and we got the Knuckle Badge.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura,Max and me.  
Ash lost to Brawly and he got the rematch date.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Which Wurmple Is Which?

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Jessie's Wurmple evolved into a Cascoon and she learned from her husband that it'll be a Poison Type.  
May's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon and she learned from her brother that it'll be a Flying Type.  
May nicknamed her Silcoon Bethany and she loved it right away.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.   
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. A Whole Lotta Trouble

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Steven Stone and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
Ash captured an Ultra Shiny male Aron and he nicknamed the Pokemon Arnold.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to get the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Gone Corphish'in

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Corphish and he nicknamed the Pokemon Cameron.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. A Corphish Out of Water!

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Cameron got really sick and we rushed him to the Pokemon Center.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. A Mudkip Mission

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Old Man Swampy and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Brock caught a nonshiny male Mudkip and he nicknamed the Pokemon Marshall.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Turning Over A Nuzleaf

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We helped the Nuzleaf get reunited with his friends and they gave us Sitrus Berries.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. A Three Team Scheme!

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Keanu and we helped him out.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
Teams Aqua and Magma got away.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Seeing Is Believing

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We met up with Professor Birch again and he showed us the two Wurmple branch evolutions.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and tomorrow we'll defeat the cyberbullies.  
At 7:30 pm I got really mad after seeing a text on my phone from my cyberbully Lisa Ware Krantz and I got akumatized by Hawk Moth.  
At 7:45 pm I saw the akuma flying towards me and I grabbed onto the umbrella with my right hand.  
My new name is Victimizer and everyone is my minion.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and Pegasus can't turn me back until tomorrow.  
Adrien,Marinette and Max.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Ready Willing and Sableye

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash captured a nonshiny female Mega Sableye and he nicknamed the Pokemon Sheila.  
I defeated my cyberbullies from my Real World and I got them arrested by the police.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and Pegasus got rid of the akuma in my umbrella.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and Pegasus turned everyone back to normal with the Lucky Charm.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and Pegasus are back in their world.  
Adrien,Marinette and Max.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. A Meditite Fight

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met up with Brawly again and he isn't alone.  
We met Shauna and she showed us her Meditite Pokemon.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the cave together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Just One Of The Geysers

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Ash defeated Brawly and he got the Knuckle Badge.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Abandon Ship!

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Tommy and we helped him out.  
Ash captured a Shiny female Spiratomb and he nicknamed the Pokemon Shauna.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Now That's Flower Power

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Drew and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Having A Wailord of A Time

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Flint and we met Stephanie.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Win Lose or Drew

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Robert and we met Vivian.  
Robert won the contest ribbon and he's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. The Spheal of Approval

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Marius and we met Captain Stern.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Teams Aqua and Magma got away again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Jump For Joy.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We saved Nurse Joy and she healed an injured Nuzleaf.  
Max caught an Ultra Shiny female Seedot and he nicknamed the Pokemon Serena.  
Max found an Ultra Shiny Toxel Pokemon Egg and he put it in the backpack.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. A Different Kind of Misty

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Alyssa and we met Thatcher.  
Max's Ultra Shiny Toxel Egg hatched and he nicknamed the female Tabitha.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. A Pokeblock Party

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 17th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We met Alanna and we met the Trick Master.  
I exited the Trick House 1st and I got the Pokeblock supply.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Watt's With Wattson?

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Wattson and we got the Dynamo Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
